


Birthday suprise

by KitCat1995



Series: Kit Keith [8]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Family videos, Galra Keith (Voltron), Kit Keith, suprise party, that is were KRolia and Keith's dad come into play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 16:51:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21140003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitCat1995/pseuds/KitCat1995
Summary: Keith and his Pack are requested to come a day early to the coalition meeting. though in his time in space he had forgotten what day it was back on Earth. The Paladins had been keeping track and had a surprise for Keith when he arrived.





	Birthday suprise

**Author's Note:**

> This is apart of my Kit Keith series and so there are a few things to refresh.  
Keith is considered a kit by Galra. Kolivan is Keith's grandfather and Ulaz is his uncle. He also sees Ulaz and Thace as Uncles.  
Takratik- Grandfather  
Rasa- Uncle  
Sara- Mother

Keith was curious as the blade’s ship landed in the castle hanger. His Pack had been acting weird all quintent and Keith couldn’t figure out why. Nothing out of the ordinary has happened. Allura and the others had requested that they come early to the coalition meeting, but they do that all the time since Keith decided to stay with his pack permanently.

Antok seemed especially giddy. Everyone was in casual clothes and made sure he was too. Keith had only joined them permanently recently and it was still weird seeing them outside of the blade uniform. Thace had the most human-looking outfit with a purple to black ombre t-shirt and some black cargo pants, Keith had seen him earlier stowing his blade in there as well as some of the stuff he was tinkering with when Ulaz wasn’t looking, his mate hated when Thace worked when he was supposed to be relaxing, Ulaz, on the other hand, had some pale blue baggy shirt that reminded Keith of a scrub top and pants that were the closest thing to jeans that Keith has seen while in space. Keith chuckled as he glanced at Kolivan and Antok. The father and son looked similar to Antok having the same red markings and white hair like Kolivan, Antok’s hair though was kept short and seemed fluffier, but their sense of fashion was nothing alike. Kolivan still managed to look like a leader in a dark purple button-up, just the buttons were aligned to the far left, and black pants that looked like human slacks but were a mesh material. Meanwhile, Antok was garishly dressed in a bright orange and purple plaid shirt opened to reveal a black shirt underneath and the same jeans as Ulaz but had a hole made for his tail.

Keith just chuckled to himself at his uncle’s fashion sense, as he put on his jacket. His grandfather, Kolivan, had gotten him more clothes, along with the rest of the pack, but he still preferred his human clothes and was glad they seemed to be holding out in space.

As they exited the spacecraft Keith noted that his friends weren’t there to greet him. They were always there to greet him. Keith, having become accustomed to making Galra sounds now, let out a whine of sadness.

Thace heard him and gently nuzzled the top of Keith’s head, “Do not worry Kit I am sure your other pack is around here somewhere.” Keith noted they all had some form of a knowing smile. Something was up.

“Perhaps we should check the lounge? They are often ”hanging” in there as the blue paladin likes to put it.” Ulaz recommended

Keith smiled in amusement at his uncle using English slang.

Kolivan leads the way to the lounge. Keith noted Thace fiddling with his tablet as they walked but Ulaz jabbed him in the shoulder when he noticed Keith looking at him. Nothing too out of the ordinary, but Keith was sort of suspicious.

His questions were answered though when he came into the lounge. He was worried for a second when he saw that the lounge was completely dark. Even the sensor lights didn’t turn on. He stood next to his grandfather in worry.

“What’s goi-“

Before he could finish that sentence, the lights flashed on and everyone shouted loudly “SURPRISE!!!” Keith jumped into the air from the shock and latched onto his Takratik’s shoulders. Silence rang for a few seconds and then the room was filled with laughter.

Keith peaked over his Takratik’s shoulder at his friends, all of them even Shiro and Allura, leaning over something or on the floor in uncontrollable laughter.

Keith huffed in annoyance.

“Oh my gosh! I was not expecting that!” Lance screeched gleefully from his place on the floor

“No one was” Pidge wheezed as she righted herself from where she fell on the couch.

Kolivan turned his head and looked at Keith, “Perhaps you would like to come down now kit? And release your claws?”

Keith looked down and realized that he had indeed released his claws, into his grandfather’s shoulder. Keith cringed guiltily as he retracted them and jumped off his back. “Sorry about that” he guiltily apologized.

Kolivan simply smiled and ruffled the kits hair, “It is okay, you were unprepared for the surprise. It is an understandable reaction. In fact, I am honored you instinctually feel that I would protect you instead of trying to fight for yourself.”

Keith blushed a bit as he turned to his still chuckling friends. Glaring at them, “Why the sudden surprise anyways, it’s not like it’s an important day or anything. My birthday isn’t for another…. Waite what day is it back on earth anyway?”

Everyone deadpans at Keith, and the laughter was renewed. Keith sighed in frustration.

Shiro approached him and gently put his human hand on Keith’s shoulder, “It’s October 23 back on earth,” He said with a grin “So happy 19th birthday ototo”

“Thanks, Nii-san” Keith replied happily.

“Now come see all of our awesome work!” Lance exclaimed, “I am the king of party decorations!”

Keith glanced around and thought that Lance had done a good job with them. It was simple but really nice. There was a homemade “Happy Birthday Keith” red and black banner hung in the middle of the room. The couches that were normally there were pushed to the side to make room for a giant nest. It looked decently made with a hodgepodge of blankets and pillows. Keith took a closer look at them and noticed that there were everyone’s own blankets and pillows plus what he and his pack used to make their nest when they stay the night at the castle. There was a giant pile of presents next to the nest. And the wall behind it was a Table with a bunch of simple foods and dessert. Keith smiled as noticed a lot of different veggies. He took a quick glance at Ulaz who had noticed it as well and was frowning.

He caught Keith’s eyes though and sighed lightly, “It is a celebration so you can indulge, just do not overdo it please.”

Keith headed over snagging a few of the sticks that were liKE carrots immediately and then looked at the cake Hunk had obviously made. It was a two-tiered cake the bottom layer was red base iced with black crossing at an angle, the top tear looked like a Galaxy and had the blades simple on the side. Hunk outdid himself though with a tiny replica of red and Black on the top.

He rushed back to everyone and immediately hugged Hunk. “The cake is the best one I’ve ever had! Thank You.”

The other paladins were struck with silence at Keith’s actions while Shiro just chuckled, “Even better than the one Adam and I made you?”

Keith released Hunk and laughed. “Almost anything was better than that one, even you two admitted that. Adam is an excellent cook, but that man cannot bake. At all.”

“Oh no, you don’t get out of a hug that easily!” Hunk exclaimed as he hugged Keith back.

“Group hug!” Lance shouted as he rushed in too.

Pidge, Shiro, Allura, and Coran joined in. Lance glanced up and saw all the blades standing off to the side with a small smiled.

“You all can join in too you know?” Lance shouted, “You’re Keith’s Family after all.”

“Yeah, smother the birthday boy in love!” Hunk exclaimed. Keith just laughed and allowed himself to be hugged.

Eventually, he was released and the festivities truly began. Lance and the others had created some earth games to play while the Alteans had pulled out a few of their own. Somehow even his pack had supplied some games as well. Apparently, they had sent them along with their presents to Keith the day before.

They had played quite a few rounds of twister and Uno. Keith always loved those as a kid. He showed the others how to play this game similar to go fish and slapjack, the name didn’t translate well so Keith called it slap fish. They eat as they play and soon candles are lit and Keith is being sung happy birthday to. Though only by the humans, the Alteans and Galra just smile, obviously unfamiliar with either the song or singing. The cake was awesome as always when Hunk makes it.

They then all joined together in the nest and placed Keith right next to the presents. The pile was quite large. There had to of been a gift from everyone. And it was so colorful. And obviously color-coded, Keith chuckled. There was a large blue bag, a thick green wrapped box, and a huge yellow box, there was a long slim black wrapped box with a purple bow, two small boxes on top of each other, but the same size in pink and orange, and a cluster of bags and boxes all in shades of purple.

Lance eagerly bounced in place as he exclaimed, “Open mine first it’s the-“

“Blue one?” Keith guessed.

“Ah... Yeah... I guessed we kinda color-coded them on accident.” Lance said abashedly.

“I love it,” Keith commented as he pulled the blue one forward. Keith was kind of surprised by what was in the box but in a good way. Keith pulled out the silky red fabric.

“Shiro once commented on how you liked dresses and had some back at the Garrison, Allura helped me find some fabric and thread and I kind took my best shot at the measurements.”

Keith held it up to fully see it. it was indeed a dress. A bright red one with black crystal clustered at the bottom and gradually decreasing as it goes up. The sleeves were loose caps and it looked tight around the waist and chest, but like it would still fit.

“There is another one in there, I couldn’t decide if I should make a casual dress or a more formal one so I kinda did both…” Lance explained.

Keith pulled up the other one. It was made out of the same red fabric, but had embroidered black stars scattered around it and had braided black spaghetti straps instead of sleeves. Keith loved both of them.

“They look like they should fit, but I’ll try them on later. Thank you, Lance. I’ve never had handmade dresses before. They are beautiful.”

“No problem mullet!” Lance said with a grin. His face a little flush from the compliments.

“Mine next!!” Pidge exclaimed. Keith pulled the green wrapped box into his lap. He gently pulled off the wrapping to find a simple brown box. He though Pidge had gotten him some more clothes and thought that a bit odd for her, but when he opened the box he saw a folded fuzzy cloth with an image distorted from the folding. He unfolded it and saw that it was a blanket, and super soft as well. The image made his constant grin widen even more. It had a picture of all of them printed on it.

“How did you make this?” he asked eagerly.

Pidge beamed at Keith’s obvious happiness form her gift, “Coran showed me this textile machine that allows a person to print images on any type of material. I remembered how much you liked collecting blankets,” Keith nodded eagerly.

“Mine kinda goes with Pidge’s theme.” Hunk commented.

Keith nodded as he stood to open the yellow wrapped box that was as big as he was. He pulled open the box and actually had to tip it over to get what’s inside. He heard his pack chuckling behind him. Though Keith smiled as saw what Hunk gave him. It was a giant stuffed Voltron, which was as tall as him.

“How did you even find this?” Keith commented as he sat it next to him and leaned into it like a pillow.

Hunk smiled just like Pidge did at Keith’s grin, “It was in a store window during one of the Voltron shows. I had seen what Pidge was making you and thought you would like that as well. When the owner saw me looking at it he offered to give it to me but insisted I pay for it at least.

“It’s awesome Hunk thank you,” Keith said with a soft smile.

“Will you open our gifts next?” Allura asked.

“They go together,” Coran explained.

Keith nodded as he opened Allura’s and then Coran’s. They were two stunning throwing knives. They were made of some type of blue metal and had a purple redlining.

“They are Tallmitins,” Coran explained. “Throwing knives made from Altean and Galran metals, only found on both homeworlds. They were created for the union of a Galran and Altean couple and are a perfect example of Galra blending seamlessly with another species. We thought they would be perfect for someone that follows that belief.”

“They are also amazingly sharp and durable, able to withstand great heat and cold.” Allura also went on. “I hope they aid you well in battle.”

Keith looked at them in awe and nodded gently at her last words. “Thank you, Allura, Coran. These mean a lot, coming from the two of you, I will use them well.

“It is our pleasure my boy,” Coran said with a twinkle.

Keith gently set the two knives together in Coran’s box as he pulled Shiro’s close. Keith gently undid the bow and eased the shiny paper open. Inside was a wooden case with Japanese kanji branded into the case. If he remembered correctly it read ‘firestorm’. He eased open the box and his eyes blew wide at what lay inside. A short sword.it was in a black sheath with silver and read swirling around like a fiery wind.

“Where did you manage to find a Wakizashi?” Keith asked in amazement.

“In the earth store oddly enough. It had the complete daisho, but I thought it would be fitting that I had the big to your little.” Shiro explained

Keith chuckled at that, “But I thought you were never supposed to separate a daisho?”

Shiro smiled cockily, “Guess that just means you have to always come back to me.”

Lance hesitantly raised his hand “Ah... What’s all that Japanese terms you just said, I don’t have any idea what you guys meant, but it sounded really meaningful….”

Shiro turned to Lance, A Wakizashi is a Japanese short sword meant for samurai, they are often paired with the long sword, called the Katana, something, most people recognize, and the pair is called a daisho, big and little.”

“Oh.” Lance said, “Thanks.”

“That’s so sweet.” Hunk said with tears in his eyes. They had started with Allura and Coran’s present, but now they were flowing freely at the touching gifts.

Keith must have thought the same because he gently places the sword back in its case and hugs Shiro. Arigato Ni-san.”

“You’re welcome Ototo”

Keith retook his seat then and moved all the wrapping out of the way and carefully placed the others things just outside the nest, but kept the Voltron plush were it was. Antok very non-sneakily began pushing a certain magenta-colored bag close to Keith with his tail.

Keith smiled and picked it up, “I take it this is yours?”

Antok nodded eagerly. “I hope you like it. It seemed perfect for you.”

Keith wondered what his uncle had gotten him as he pulled out the tissue paper. Keith smiled as he pulled it out. He looked at in fascination as he twirled it around on his fingers easily. It was something like a kunai but with a Blade on either. The weapon seemed to be made out of the same material the edge on the throwing knives Allura and Coran got him.

“These are awesome.”

“And I can teach you how to properly use them in battle, next training session.

“Sweet!” Keith exclaimed as he reached over to hug his Rasa.

He pulled a darker purple bag next. Thace nodded at him, “That is mine, I hope you like it. When Pidge had explained everything about birthday presents I went a more practical route for my gift.”

Keith was a bit apprehensive, he hoped Thace didn’t give him socks or something. It felt to heavy for that though as he started lifting the many tissue wrapped objects out of the bag. Each one was individually wrapped in lavender tissue paper. As he started to unwrap them he realized what Thace had meant.

They were books. Galran children's books to be precise. He had been slowly learning the Galran language and was getting better, but he seemed to be at a reading level that was around a full-blooded Galran his age, so similar to an 8-year-old in human terms. Antok found it humorous. 

“They are some of the books, your mother and all of us enjoyed at your age.” Thace explained, ”and if you get stuck anywhere you can always ask for help.” Keith nodded and set the many books aside.

Ulaz then handed a medium-sized box in dark purple wrapping, “I also went with the practical route.” He commented.

“Ah. Thanks.” He accepted the gift and hesitantly opened it, not knowing what ‘practical’ gift the doctor could be giving him.

It turned out to be a fanypack like a pouch that he would be able to wear with or without his suit and held a bunch of different emergency supplies for on the field, including rations that are specific to his diet. This was really practical. “Wow, this will be really useful. Thank you, Rasa.”

Ulaz smiled at Keith’s comment, “It is my pleasure kit. We all worry when you go on a mission without us. And you always end up in my infirmary when you return. Hopefully, this will help while in the field. I will also go through everything in there with you before your next mission.”

Keith nodded gratefully as he sealed everything back up. There was only one gift left now from his grandfather. A small box wrapped in swirling purple wrapping paper. He unwrapped it with just as much care as the others. Once he peeled back the paper it revealed a silver case that reminded Keith of a jewelry box. He opened it and inside was a sort of locket. It was a black silver with a red gem in the middle. He tried to open it but the clasp was a bit tricky.

“It’s your Sara’s. Her current mission is deep undercover and no personal effects that can be traced back to the base are permitted. I thought it would be a good idea for you to keep hold of it until she returns.”

“That’s really nice. I love it… but how do you open it?”

Kolivan smiled at the kit's frustration. “It’s DNA coded to her signature. The reason she could not bring it is that it releases a small tracker signal that is connected only to the base. And it holds pictures and videos of our pack, and since she had it during her stay on earth also of you and her mate.”

Keith smiled sadly at that as he gripped the locket closed, gently rubbing his thumb on the red gem. Suddenly a projection shot out. In full color too. It held a bunch of small screens. He looked up expectantly to his pack who all looked in shock.

“I guess she coded it to you as well.” Thace chuckled. He then leaned in to show Keith how it works.

He flicked his finger to the left and a bunch of screens flew by he then pulled it to a stop seemingly randomly.

“I don’t recognize this area,” Thace commented.

Keith looked closely at the small icon, it was his Pa’s house.

“It’s Pa’s house!”

Thace taped on the screen and it apparently was a video because it started moving. The video was open for everyone to see. They all watched as a house in the desert came into view and then focused a toddler with a purple shirt and denim shorts playing barefoot in the sand.

“Keith can you wave to the camera?” the toddler smiled and did as his Sara asked.

Older Keith smiled almost exactly the same as his toddler self.

An older man comes up behind him, “And how is my big man on his big day?” he asked the toddler as the child squealed in delight.

“Happy birthday my kit, you’re getting so big so fast.” She then takes the toddler from his father’s arms.

The man then turns and looks almost directly into the camera “Happy birthday Keith, and many more to come.” He then leaned forward too, what everyone can imagine, kiss the toddler on the forehead.

The video ended at that moment and showed another one, of toddler Keith in front of a decimated smash-cake with a huge grin on his frosting and cake crumb covered face. Neither Keith nor Thace were playing it. Thace had sat back during the video. And Keith just stared at the frozen face of his dead father standing behind his baby self. Tears were openly streaming down his eyes as he smiled sadly.

“Miss you pa,” he said sadly as he rubbed his thumb over the jewel again and the screen disappeared.

“Oh, Keith.” Hunk said sadly.

Keith rubbed his eyes on his sleeve. ”I’m okay. I… I just wasn’t expecting that.” He said hesitantly.

“I don’t think anyone could expect that,” Pidge said with a soft smile.

“No way, and I think you could use another group hug,” Lance added.

Keith smiled at his friends. His second pack. He nodded, “yeah, that sounds nice.”

Everyone joined in then, even the blades without a comment. After a bit, Pidge wordlessly put on one of Keith’s favorite video, Mullan. Keith fell asleep under a dog pile of all his friends. With Allura and Coran on the left and the adult Galra behind him. A smile on his face even in sleep cuddled up with the Voltron plush that Pidge was cuddling with on the other side. The last thought he had before he was completely out was that this was the best birthday he has ever had.


End file.
